Changelog 1.79
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Kings and Queens, ' The update to 1.79 will take place on ''Monday, July 4th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team '''Improvements and Changes * The UI makes it now more obvious that resources used in the Negotiation Game in the Guild Expeditions are always deducted from your inventory, no matter if you succeeded or failed. Guild versus Guild Improvements Basing on your feedback, we've come up with solutions that will patch some of the loopholes that were reported by you and were making it possible to 'farm' lots of ranking points: * When a guild releases a sector, that guild will not be able to re-capture this sector until the next GvG day (after the calculation has taken place). With this change, we want to prevent guilds from trading sectors back an forth with each other. It should still be possible to release a sector if there is no strategic reason to keep it (lower siege costs for example) but when such a decision is made, it will not be reversible until the next cycle of GvG. So make sure you don't want to hold on to that sector before you release it. * Placing a siege army will require you to use your own units. One of the most mentioned changes to fix the issues with the current GvG system was to undo a change we introduced a while ago. In the initial version of GvG, players were required to use their own units to set a siege army. This requirement was removed at some point to make it easier to jump into the battle. '' We've heard your arguments that speak for making a siege army cost units again and we agree that circumstances have indeed changed a lot since that time. Therefore, from now on, you will have to spend your own units again in order to besiege a sector. * If a player was active in GvG for a guild and then switches to a new guild, he will not be able to partake in the GvG system for 96 hours. ''This was also a highly demanded feature to fix some loopholes that were abused by players. Especially the "guild hopping" and "one-man-guild" issues will be addressed by this. It will not longer be possible for players to jump from guild to guild, fighting for each of them in GvG or create a one-man-guild to capture sectors, disband the guild, create a new one and do it over again. '' Now, after a player has been active in GvG and changes guilds, he will have to wait for 96 hours before he can do another military action in GvG. This change also reflects the loyalty system that was put into place with the Guild Expeditions where you cannot join an Expedition in progress when you switch guilds. '''Bug Fixes' * The Monastery building did not have any animations. * Shield and sword icons in Guild versus Guild were sometimes not being displayed properly. * The button to switch from the campaign map sector negotiation to the market was golden. We usually only use golden buttons for Diamond related activity. We've sent our intern out with a bucket of paint to fix it. * Barbed wire and entrenchments were not always displayed on the battle map when fighting in the Guild Expeditions. We'll now make sure that you can properly see your battlefield, General! * The very first shot in the Soccer Event did not reduce the counter from 11 to 10. We've now mastered the art of subtracting by one and will count properly for users who have joined the event after this update. * The golden chest in Difficulty III in the Guild Expedition can reward you with 3 blueprints. It now also says so in the tool-tip. * Some persistent clicking made it possible to move the Harbor in the Arctic Future. It's now anchored, as any good harbor should be. What else is going on? Some new content and improvements for the Guild Expeditions are being worked on - expect them on Beta soon! Other than that we're preparing some frosty additions to the Arctic Future (as well as a lot of not-that-frosty fun)! There is an issue in 1.79 that will occur right after the deployment: it will not be possible to use the replay button for the battles that took place prior to the release. This is caused by some changes in the code due to planned code improvements. Original Post: https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/changelog-1-79.13957/ Category:Changelog